


Pascal's Triangle Revised

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e25 Pascal's Triangle Revisited, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “I can’t believe you actually went along with it!” Britta squealed, squeezing Jeff’s hand tightly for a moment.“I can’t believe you put yourself on the line like that to win some stupid unspoken competition,” he replied, sounding genuinely amazed.Britta shrugged, brushing off the gravity of what she had done. “It only would have been humiliating if you hadn't said that you loved me back."What if Jeff told Britta he loved her back at the Transfer Dance? Alternate ending for s01e25 Pascal's Triangle Revisited.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Pascal's Triangle Revised

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt emo after rewatching Pascal's Triangle Revisited. I hope anyone who also wanted a different ending to that episode enjoys!

“You love me?” Jeff asked, honestly flabbergasted. 

Britta’s face contorted into a sad kind of smile as she nodded. 

“Do you love me?” she asked softly. 

Jeff took a moment to consider his options. Britta and Slater had been picking fights all night long, so it was likely that she didn’t actually love him. She was probably bluffing, trying to win the strange, twisted little competition. Right? Maybe he should play her game just to screw with Slater and everyone else. Or if he wanted to mess with Britta, he could go back and start making out with Michelle. Or maybe-

“I also have something to say,” Slater called out, rushing up to where Jeff and Britta were on the stage. 

“You know what, that won’t be necessary. Britta, I love you too. Let’s get out of here,” Jeff said, making a split-second decision. He offered his hand to the blonde, who was doing her best to fight back a wicked, victorious grin. He smirked, knowing in an instant that he had made the decision that would get him out of the room the fastest and with the most dignity.

Slater gasped. Half of the room cheered or ‘aw’ed, the rest standing by with silent indifference. Britta took Jeff’s hand and let him lead her down the steps of the makeshift stage, pushing past the statistics professor on their way towards the door. They walked gleefully past the study group, Shirley giving Britta a broad and encouraging smile. Pierce gave Jeff a rather creepy wink while Troy nodded approvingly. Abed gazed blankly at the pair, still not quite sure what to make of them and the events that had just unfolded. 

They left the cafeteria through the side door, making their way out onto the quad as fast as they possibly could. They walked in silence for a few moments, occasionally glancing from side to side to make sure that no one was around. Once the coast seemed clear, they looked at one another and broke out into a fit of laughter. 

“I can’t believe you actually went along with it!” Britta squealed, squeezing Jeff’s hand tightly for a moment. 

“I can’t believe you put yourself on the line like that to win some stupid unspoken competition,” he replied, sounding genuinely amazed. 

Britta shrugged, brushing off the gravity of what she had done. “It only would have been humiliating if you hadn't said that you loved me back. Or if you’d let Michelle say whatever she was gonna say,” she said. 

“Mhm. Now, just because I feel like I have to ask…you don’t actually have any feelings for me, do you?” Jeff asked, turning to look at her. That was a bad idea, seeing as she was practically glowing in the moonlight. Her golden ringlets cascaded over her shoulders, her blue eyes glistened with starlight, and the Transfer Dance sash still resting across her shoulders was working to accentuate some of her finer features. 

“Oh, god no,” Britta said a little too quickly.

“Oh. Okay. Cool.”

She eyed Jeff with a mix of concern and confusion. “What, did you actually mean it when you said that you loved me?” she asked.

Jeff felt his face flush, the sensation accompanied by a flash of unfamiliar panic. 

“No. I mean, I guess I meant it in a platonic sense. So I did actually mean it. But not in the way that everyone back there thinks I did,” he stuttered, uncharacteristically flustered. He found himself suddenly consumed by the fluttery feeling that had compelled him to brush Britta's hair out of her face the night before. 

Britta smirked. “I meant it the same way,” she said simply. They squeezed each others’ hands, sharing sideways glances and small smiles.

“Okay, that’s enough mushy stuff to last me the rest of the year,” Jeff said after a moment, dropping Britta’s hand. It was unusual for him to get this sentimental, and he had a reputation to uphold. Britta masked a frown at the sudden absence of physical contact, choosing to cross her arms in front of her chest. 

“What are you gonna do about Slater? Seemed like she was going to say the same thing I did,” she asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence. 

Jeff shrugged. “The same thing I've been doing. Avoid her,” he said. 

Britta nodded. “We probably have to do something about the rest of the study group, though. Let them know we weren’t being serious.”

Jeff dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. “It’ll be fine. We can stage a breakup in the middle of the summer and then pretend like nothing ever happened,” he replied. 

“Oh, so you want them to think that we’re actually dating? We only said we were in love,” Britta said, attempting to playfully tease. However, she accidentally set off a minor crisis in Jeff.

“I…I guess. I don’t know. It was just an idea,” he stammered. 

Britta forcefully grabbed his arm and stopped walking, causing the pair to halt in front of the library. 

“Jeffery Winger, what did you mean when you said that you loved me?” she asked again. 

Jeff wasn’t good at expressing his emotions. Or even processing his emotions. So he had no idea how to verbalize the feelings he was currently grappling with to his gorgeous friend. Instead of attempting to say anything, he took a step forward and gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, leaning in expectantly. 

Britta took very little time to think through all of her options and leaned up to meet him, their lips locking together for a slow and tender kiss. 

“I haven’t gotten you off my mind since paintball. I tried to pretend that it didn’t happen like we agreed, but I couldn’t. You’re my dream girl. Or, the closest I’ve come to finding my dream girl. Granted, you have a few more cats than I would like and you’re rather stubborn. And often your opinions make very little sense to me. But-”

“Jeff,” Britta cut him off, redirecting his focus towards her, “I didn’t just say what I said to win some dumb competition with Slater. I…actually felt jealous of her when I saw her kiss you. I’ve been jealous of her since you started chasing after her, which is stupid, because I didn’t want you chasing after me! And I tried not to think about it because it was so dumb and petty and immature, you know? But when I saw her kiss you…I knew I couldn’t let you two get back together.”

Jeff did his best to hold back an inappropriately gleeful smile. “Are you saying that you like me, Perry?” he asked, a bit too genuine to be sarcastic.

Britta rolled her eyes. “You got me, Winger, I like you-like you. Can we stop acting like we’re in high school and go make out in your car?” she requested, then pausing, “Shit, that still sounds exactly like high school,” she added with a groan. 

“I’m fine with being in high school if it means I can hit a home run the night of the big dance,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, grow up! Don’t be so gross,” Britta grumbled, swatting him on the arm. 

“Oh boy! Can I come watch?” an unidentified voice called from the bushes. Both Jeff and Britta jumped, looking in the direction that it came from. 

“Who’s there?!” Jeff called back. 

“And whoever you are, the answer is no,” Britta added hastily. 

“It’s Leonard! I mean, it’s no one. Just a humble man who can’t afford Starz,” the voice replied. The next thing Jeff and Britta heard was the sound snapping twigs as Leonard stumbled backwards out of the bush.

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Alright, my place or yours?”

“My place doesn’t have air conditioning,” Britta replied vaguely.

He smiled, taking her by the hand once more. “Mine it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/critique down below!! I've hit a bit of a writer's block, but this piece was pure fun and self-indulgence. also, I now have as many Community fics as I do DEH fics published!! in only two months instead of two years. I think I'm proud? idk honestly. anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
